


A Mug's heart

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Dr. Cups [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Medical School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9





	A Mug's heart

Mugman was laying in his bed and had on a stethoscope and was listen to his own heart beat. Breathing slowly, he could clearly hear his own heart thumping softly in his ribs.

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump…

His heart beating in a rhythm. Who knew something so small, could carry a big task. After all, you can’t live without a healthy, beating heart.

Just then, the door to his room open. And what he saw next made his heart skip a beat in surprise.

Thu-thump-thu-thu-thump-thu-thump…

Cuphead, his older twin, was standing in the doorway with his homework from medical school and was beaming with joy.

“Gosh Mugs, I just an assignment for-” He paused when he saw his younger twin with a stethoscope to his own chest. “What are ya doin’?”

Mugman gulped, not noticing that his heart started beating faster. “L-listening to my heart?”

Thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump…

“Well isn’t that good timing. I’ve been assigned to study the heart and its functions for this month.” Cuphead said excitedly. He set down his homework folder on his desk and sat next to Mugman. “So if you don’t mind, may I hear your heart?”

Thuthumpthuthumpthuthumpthuthumpthuthump…

“Uh… S-sure…” Mugman said nervously. Cuphead took the stethoscope and started listening to his brother’s heart, which was now racing in his chest.

“Golly Mugs, your heart is pounding! You okay?” Cuphead asked.

“I’m fine, just a little flustered. I’ve never had someone listen to my heartbeat.” Mugman’s face was covered with blue blush.

Then Cuphead smiled, and took Mugman’s hand. “Relax, I’m right here, Mugsy. Calm down, and let me hear a steady heartbeat.”

Mugman started breathing calmly, as his heart slowed to a soft beat.

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump…

Cuphead smiled, listening to his brother’s heart while writing down notes on a blank sheet of paper. Mugman reached for Cuphead’s shirt and started unbuttoning it.

The red cup looked down to see what his brother was doing. “M-Mug! What are you-”

Mugman undid four buttons on Cuphead’s shirt, and looked at the faded scar on the older twin’s chest. That scar is a reminder of why he wanted to be a doctor in the first place. Cuphead has always needed to be in surgery as a child due to his heart problems, by the time he was fifteen years old, he needed a new heart all together!

Mugman traced the outline of Cuphead’s surgical scar with his fingers. “My last surgery was three years ago. In high school, I chose to go do mostly science and health to get to my medical scholarship. I was so excited when I was sent to medical school. But, why did you come with me to be a doctor?”

“Well, I want to help. At first, I wanted to be a train conductor since I was little, I loved trains I still do. But now… I want to help you out as much as I can as we grew up! I left my childhood dream and went with you to be a doctor. I don’t care which position I end up, as long as I’m in the same hospital as you. Those doctors saved your life, I just wanted to return the favor for helping my brother.” Mugman said.

Cuphead took off the stethoscope and cuddled up to Mugman. “Gosh, Mug! You’re amazin’.” In the middle of the twins cuddling, a loud grumbling sound filled the room leaving both boys surprised. Both cups looked down at the source of the noise, Cuphead’s stomach. “Sorry, I skipped lunch today.” Cuphead sheepishly admitted.

“That’s alright, let’s head to the closest diner and enjoy some burgers.” Mugman suggested.

“I like that idea, I’ll grab my wallet and the keys, and we’ll get going.” Cuphead said. He got the keys and his wallet and threw a coat over his shoulder. “Let’s get goin’ Mugs!”

Mugman put on his coat and both brothers head out the door and locked the door behind then.


End file.
